The present invention relates to a molding article of an aromatic polyester comprising an aromatic dicarboxylic acid and a bivalent phenol compound molding having a metal or metal oxide layer deposited on a surface thereof. Preferably, aromatic polyester has at least one member selected from the group consisting of units having the formula (I) and units having the formula (II): ##STR1## wherein X is a bivalent substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, --O--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 -- or --CO--; R and R' are same or different and each is a monovalent group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group, an allyl group, an aralkyl group, an alkoxy group, an allyloxy group, an allylalkoxy group and substituted group thereof, or a halogen atom; p and q are an integer, provided that p+q=1 to 8; and m, n, k and l are 0 or 1, provided that n is 1 when m is 1 and l is 1 when k is 1; and a molar ratio of the units (I)/[the units (I)+the units (II)]=1 to 0.
Recently, a molding article having a metal or metal oxide layer which is deposited on a surface of a polymer molding has been employed in various fields, for instance, a magnetic recording material for a video tape recorder, a computer device and a word processor, such as a magnetic recording tape, a compact disk or a floppy disk; a transparent window material for a solid display device such as an electroluminescence display device, a liquid crystal display device or an electrochromic display device, a transparent switch of a computer terminal device, a meter, and the like; an antistatic material such as a display window of a television set or a packing material of a semiconductor device; a photoelectric conversion element such as a solar battery or a light amplifier; a transparent plate for heating such as a window of a defroster, an airplane, a car, a freezer or the like. For instance, a floppy disk used as a memory of a computer device is prepared by coating a biaxially stretched polyethylene terephthalate tape with a magnetic material. Recently, the floppy disk has been gradually made smaller to a diameter of 3 to 3.5 inches. According to the miniaturization, the computer device itself has been made compact and the computer device can be carried to any place and employed under various environments and conditions.
However, the conventionally used molding article is not sufficient in dimensional stability under a hot and humid environment and does not necessarily have sufficient performances. In the field of the solid display for a liquid crystal display device and a electroluminescence display device, an electrically conductive transparent film has been employed instead of an electrically conductive transparent glass from demands that the device is made lighter and thinner.
As the polymer molding of such an electrically conductive transparent film, there is proposed to use a polyimide film. However, though the polyimide film has an excellent heat resistance and a dimensional stability, the applicable fields of the electrically conductive transparent film of polyimide are remarkably narrowed because the polyimide film has a poor transparency and a high water absorption.
A biaxially stretched film of polyethylene terephthalate is excellent in transparency, mechanical properties and dimensional stability at ordinary temperature. However, dimensional stability of the film at an elevated temperature is insufficient and it is difficult to employ the film for the use where soldering is required because a second order transition temperature of the film is low. Moreover, since birefringence of the film is large due to uniaxial stretching, complicated procedures are required in order to apply the film to the liquid crystal display device which utilizes polaring phenomenon.
Also, there is proposed biaxially stretched polyethylene-2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylate film for improving the heat resistance of the above-mentioned polyethylene terephthalate film. However, the former film has also a large birefringence and an unsatisfactory soldering resistance.
As a result of the present inventor's intensive study relating to a molding article having a metal or metal oxide layer deposited on a surface of a polymer molding, it has been found the fact that a molding article having an extremely improved heat resistance can be obtained when an aromatic polyester is used as the polymer molding, and then the present invention has been completed.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.